rating_systemfandomcom-20200216-history
Rated PG
A PG-rated is Parental Guidance Suggested - Some Material May Not Be Suitable for Children. Walt Disney Productions Movies *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Dinosaur (2000) *Flubber (1997) *Freaky Friday (2003) *George of the Jungle (1997) *George of the Jungle 2 (2003) *Hocus Pocus (1993) *Holes (2003) *Home on the Range (2004) *The Haunted Mansion (2003) *Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (1989) *Honey, I Blew Up the Kid (1992) *Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves (1997) *Inspector Gadget (1999) *Jungle 2 Jungle (1997) *James and the Giant Peach (1996) *Lilo and Stitch (2002) *Mr. Magoo (1997) *National Treasure (2004) *The Parent Trap (1998) *Return to Oz (1985) *The Santa Clause (1994) *Treasure Planet (2002) *Teacher's Pet (2004) Pixar Animation Studios Movies *The Incredibles (2004) RKO Radio Pictures Movies *It's a Wonderful Life (1946) 20th Century Fox Movies *Big (1988) *Cheaper by the Dozen (2003) *Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) *Fat Albert (2004) *Garfield: The Movie (2004) *Home Alone (1990) *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992) *Home Alone 3 (1997) *Jingle All the Way (1996) *Miracle on 34th Street (1994) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995) *The Princess Bride (1987) *The Sandlot (1993) *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1977) *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars: Episode 1 - The Phantom Menace (1999) *Star Wars: Episode 2 - Attack of the Clones (2002) *Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (1997) *Titan A.E. (2000) Blue Sky Studios Movies *Ice Age (2002) MGM Movies *A Christmas Story (1983) *Spaceballs (1987) DreamWorks Pictures Movies *The Cat in the Hat (2003) *Father of the Bride (1991) *MouseHunt (1997) Miramax Movies *Ella Enchanted (2004) *Spy Kids (2001) *Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams (2002) *Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over (2003) Touchstone Pictures Movies *Dick Tracy (1990) *Father of the Bride Part 2 (1995) *The Nighmare Before Christmas (1993) *Turner and Hooch (1989) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) Hollywood Pictures Movies *Super Mario Bros. (1993) DreamWorks Animation Movies *Antz (1998) *The Prince of Egypt (1998) *The Road to El Dorado (2000) *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) *Shark Tale (2004) *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) New Line Cinema Movies *Elf (2003) *The Little Vampire (2000) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of the Ooze (1991) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3 (1993) TriStar Pictures Movies *Baby Geniuses (1999) *Godzilla 2000 (1999) *Hook (1991) *Jumanji (1995) *Labyrith (1986) *Matilda (1996) Columbia Pictures Movies *A League of Their Own (1992) *Annie (1982) *Christmas with the Kranks (2004) *Daddy Day Care (2003) *Groundhog Day (1993) *Ghostbusters (1984) *Ghostbusters 2 (1989) *The Karate Kid (1984) *The Karate Kid Part 2 (1986) *The Karate Kid Part 3 (1989) *Stuart Little (1999) *Stuart Little 2 (2002) *Troop Beverly Hills (1989) De Laurentiis Entertainment Group Movies *The Transfromers: The Movie (1986) Paramount Pictures Movies *Big Top Pee-Wee (1988) *Grease (1978) *Grease 2 (1982) *Popeye (1989) Nickelodeon Movies *Good Burger (1997) *Hey Arnold! The Movie (2002) *Harriet the Spy (1996) *Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) *Snow Day (2000) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) United Artists Movies *The Lord of the Rings (1978) Universal Pictures Movies *The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2000) *Back to the Future (1985) *Back to the Future Part 2 (1989) *Back to the Future Part 3 (1990) *Casper (1995) *Casper: A Spirited Beginning (1997) *Casper Meets Wendy (1998) *Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) *Dudley Do-Right (1999) *The Dark Crystal (1982) *E.T. the Extra Terrestrial (1982) *The Flintstones (1994) *The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) *Flipper (1996) *Howard the Duck (1986) *The Little Rascals (1994) *Leave It to Beaver (1997) *Problem Child (1990) Warner Bros. Pictures Movies *Beetlejuice (1988) *Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1993) *Cats & Dogs (2001) *Dennis the Menace (1993) *Free Willy (1993) *Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home (1995) *Free Willy 3: The Rescue (1997) *Gremlins (1984) *The Goonies (1985) *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (2001) *The Iron Giant (1999) *Jack Frost (1998) *Kangaroo Jack (2003) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) *Osmosis Jones (2001) *Pee-Wee's Big Adventure (1985) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) *Richie Rich (1994) *Racing Stripes (2005) *Superman (1978) *Superman 2 (1980) *Superman 3 (1983) *Superman IV: The Quest for Peace (1987) *Space Jam (1996) *Scooby-Doo (2002) *Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) Category:North American rating systems Category:American rating systems Category:Current MPAA ratings Category:Current ratings Category:1972 introduced ratings